


weddings, volleyball, the yakuza, and how it really Is a small world, after all

by noriakki



Category: A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, I made this for me, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Weddings, because sakyo and tsumugi being tsukkiyama's uncles, i just love them so much, i say No. Not true., that wasn't on the internet before i put it on here, they say everything's on the internet, this was very very self indulgent, you can read it if you want though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriakki/pseuds/noriakki
Summary: Tsumugi attends his nephew's wedding and doesn't expect to see Sakyo there, too.Contains minor spoilers for Haikyuu's timeskip! You don't have to know Haikyuu to read this, though O(∩_∩)O
Relationships: Minor Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi - Relationship, Tsukioka Tsumugi & Furuichi Sakyou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	weddings, volleyball, the yakuza, and how it really Is a small world, after all

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought upon seeing Sakyo in A3 was that he looked kinda like Tsukki. One of the first thoughts I had when I met Tsumugi was that he highkey reminded me of Yamaguchi.
> 
> This led to that and here I am, having written, like, almost 2k words... I had to stop myself from finding a way to work in that Sakyo's also married to Kakyoin from JJBA. If you can't tell, I'm very into crossovers.
> 
> if anyone stumbles upon this fic and actually reads it, two things:  
> 1\. thank you SO much  
> 2\. i hope you enjoy reading this!!!

A wedding reception was the last place Tsumugi expected to find Sakyo this evening.

Tsumugi had informed the director beforehand that he was attending his nephew Tadashi’s wedding ceremony. News travels fast in the Mankai dorm, and you can’t really trust the ones who relay it to be very reliable sources.

Taichi knocked on his room, wailing, asking him for advice on how to find a significant other.

“Pardon?”

“You’re getting married to Tasuku-san, right?!”

“I’m _what_?”

Tsumugi, panicked, rushes downstairs and sees the likely culprit chatting up with the rest of his troupe: Kazunari.

“It’s, like, totes crazy! I can’t believe Tsumu-Tsumu’s getting married!”

Kumon was eating up every single word of it. “Wow! I thought he’d broken up with his last girlfriend because he wouldn’t have the time for both a relationship and acting, but it looks like he did!”

Did Kumon not know that he and Tasuku were dating...? Never mind that, Tsumugi went pale and walked over to the lobby. “Kazunari...” he said, a certain ominous energy lacing every syllable of the beach blonde’s name. Was it fear? Defeat? Misery? Nobody could really quite place it.

“I’m... not getting married...”

“What?! I’m pretty sure I heard you telling Director that you were gonna get cuffed on October 15?”

“Get... cuffed...?”

Tsumugi’s eyes were wide and his eyebrows were turned up, worried. He was processing many things at once, and it took a good five seconds (which felt like five minutes, maybe five hours) for his train of thought to reach the destination where he figured out that maybe he shouldn’t try figuring out what in the world “get cuffed” meant and maybe he should explain that his nephew, Tadashi, was getting married, not him. And he did just that.

“Whoa, so you’re an uncle! I didn’t know that about you!”

“Yeah, aha...”

Tsumugi’s nerves have finally calmed down. He’s pretty sure nobody else in the dorm would think he’s getting married after this.

“What’s he like?”

“Ah, he’s my cousin’s son. I never really got to know him, but he was the captain of a powerhouse school in Miyagi. Led their Volleyball team to third place in nationals when he was captain.”

Kumon’s eyes sparkled. “That’s so cool! Do you know how to play volleyball too, Tsumugi-san?”

“No, I don’t think I got that gene...”

An unexpected character joined into their conversation. “What’s your nephew’s name?” Sakyo asked, coming from the kitchen with a plate of some banana bread Omi made.

Tsumugi never thought Sakyo was interested in high school volleyball. “Tadashi Yamaguchi from Karasuno High. You’re familiar?”

“Somewhat,” the blond simply replied.

Tsumugi shrugged it off, not really expecting anything else to come from it.

Tsumugi and Sakyo’s eyes met from across the room. Tsumugi meekly waved at him and Sakyo nodded in acknowledgement.

Did... did Sakyo know his nephew? Does the yakuza have ties to the Japan Volleyball Association?

Tsumugi didn’t know anyone at the wedding except for his cousin, and now Sakyo. It was ridiculous to even consider, but what if his family had ties with the yakuza…? He wasn’t very close or familiar with his extended family, not really. It was perfectly plausible. (Was it, though?) Why else would Sakyo be here? His palms were getting sweaty at the thought that maybe he was closer to the yakuza than he ever thought he was, even way before joining the Mankai Company.

Then, Sakyo’s table was called to take a picture with the newlyweds. Tsumugi realized that his turn would be up after a few tables, and he didn’t even remember what his nephew’s husband’s name was.

“Kei Tsukishima, huh,” he thought to himself after scanning the room for some banner or something that had their names on it.

After learning his nephew’s husband's name, he looked at the couple themselves. Tsumugi smiled to himself when he saw his nephew beaming, eyes sparkling. The stars in his eyes could rival those that were scattered on his face. His long hair was tied back neatly. Tsumugi wasn’t very close to Tadashi, but he knew this much: he’s a good kid.

He looked at his nephew’s husband, and shivers went down his spine. His face was completely blank, a very stark contrast to his nephew’s. He was a very attractive man, Tsumugi will admit. He was tall and his blonde locks framed his face well. Plus, he pulled off glasses really well. Still, there was an air about the man that he couldn’t shake. It was a familiar feeling, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He wondered why Tadashi married him. Not that he was making any assumptions about his husband— Kei’s personality. He was just genuinely curious.

Then Sakyo stood next to Kei and things clicked. Of _course_. Sakyo was related to Kei.

He sighed in relief, knowing his family didn’t have ties with the yakuza, then immediately got worried that maybe he was mean for being relieved that he wasn’t somehow related to Sakyo.

Tsumugi finally understood what he was feeling when he looked at Kei: it was the same as when he first met Sakyo. He took a good look at the two bespectacled blondes. There was a striking resemblance between them. No wonder they gave off the same “vibe,” as Kazunari would put it.

A few tables later, it was Tsumugi’s table’s turn to take a picture with the grooms.

“Hi, Tadashi. Congratulations!” Tsumugi greeted his nephew, beaming. He turned to his nephew-in-law and once again felt a shiver down his spine. His golden gaze probably would’ve impaled him had it not been held back behind the restraints of his half-rimmed eyeglasses. He gulped. Being an actor, he hoped that he was effectively hiding the fear that filled him to the brim when he looked at Kei. “Congratulations, Kei,” Tsumugi politely told Kei with a smaller smile. Yep, his acting skills were definitely coming in handy here.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once he was behind the couple.

While the photographer counted, Tsumugi’s eyes made a beeline for the couple in front of him. He wasn’t close to Tadashi at all but he knew what heart eyes looked like, and Tadashi had them through and through. There was love in his smile and every breath he took while he was close to Kei.

* * *

Now that Tsumugi thought of it, this unlocked a memory Tsumugi kept in the back of his mind. It wasn’t an unpleasant memory or anything, it just seemed insignificant. In one of the few times he’d visited his cousin in Miyagi, he remembered Tadashi going on and on about how cool his friend, Kei, was. He mentioned things like his height and his cool personality, and the image of a sweet, smiley, tall kid was formed in Tsumugi’s mind.

He smiled at the young Tadashi’s doting of his friend. He reminded him of himself and Tasuku, but he pushed the thought back. He didn’t quite want to poke at that open wound at the time.

When Kei in question showed up at the door, he was with whom Tsumugi assumed was his father. A man with an intimidating air about him, wearing glasses that somewhat covered the two moles under his right eye. They shared a similar intimidating aura that Tsumugi felt like he would shatter in if he stepped within three meters of it. He gulped, not realizing that his palms were sweaty.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi cheerily greeted. “How was the practice match this weekend? I bet your blocks were super cool!”

“...Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

“Oi,” The father scolded his son, staring daggers into him. “Don’t be rude to your friend.”

“Ah, it’s okay! I don’t mind,” Tadashi said, grin unwavering.

Tsumugi’s brows turned up in concern while he scratched the back of his head.

“You should. You shouldn’t just take rudeness, okay?” The father said, crouching down to meet eyes with Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded, listening intently to what his friend’s father had to say.

* * *

Tsumugi smiled. Really a small world. If his memory didn’t fail him, then that means he must’ve met Sakyo way, way before Mankai, then!

Tsumugi guessed that he was wrong about Sakyo being Kei’s father, and he wondered how they were related.

Once again, he noticed something in the couple in front of him, this time from Kei. Despite his glass-shattering aura, his eyes softened when he looked over to Tadashi and planted a soft kiss on his forehead with the care Tsumugi put into his own plants. His large hand, considerably larger than Tadashi’s, held Tadashi’s hand with care. Their fingers intertwined and his grip tightened when the photographer’s camera flashed.

Tsumugi’s heart swelled while he walked back to the table. While he didn’t really know anyone at the wedding, he loved love. What Kei and Tadashi had, that was certainly love.

* * *

After the reception, Tsumugi and Sakyo ran into each other on their way out.

  
“You want to come with me on the way home?” Sakyo offered. Tsumugi shyly nodded, thankful for Sakyo’s driving license and kindness.

A comfortable silence filled the car while Sakyo drove and his car’s speakers softly played jazz music and Tsumugi was texting the Mankai company about his day.

“How are you related to the groom?” Tsumugi asked.

“I’m his uncle.”

“Oh? I would’ve mistaken you for his dad if it weren’t for the fact you were at a table so far from the couple and the fact that you, well, aren’t married.”

“Mmm, I’ve gotten that a lot. His grandpa had a twin, who was my father.”

Tsumugi hummed in understanding. So Sakyo was also the groom’s uncle.

“You two share the same intimidating air about you. I can really see how you two are related.”

“Yeah? Tadashi also reminds me of you.”

“Really?”

“Green thumb, hardworking— he didn’t lead his team to third in nationals for nothing— and married to his childhood friend.”

Tsumugi flushed at the last remark. As if on cue, a streetlight hit Tsumugi’s ring finger in such a way that his engagement ring glistened.

Tsumugi and Tasuku got engaged last week. The only ones who knew so far were the Winter Troupe, Izumi, and Sakyo. They agreed to keep it a secret until the closing night of the Spring Troupe’s production so that focus wouldn’t be shifted from rehearsal. 

And the whole sentence made Tsumugi flustered, really. Sakyo wasn’t one to compliment people out of the blue.

“Thank you, haha.”

The rest of their drive home was in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more of this where they came home to the dorm and were greeted by the other members and Izumi, but I couldn't really find a way to end it, so I decided that this was a good stopping point! If this gets any attention, I might decide to finish it but for now it's gonna sit cozy in my Google Docs to collect dust
> 
> * * *
> 
> EDIT (11/14/2020): I promised myself when I first made this that for the sake of my own enjoyment I wouldn’t think too hard about how their ages line up. Well. I broke that promise and thought too hard about it, and I realized that, if Year 1 is set in 2017, then Tsumugi (born 1993) would only be 3 years older and Sakyo (born 1987) would only be 9 years older than Tsukki and Yamaguchi (T__T)
> 
> I know there’s no canon year(s) that A3’s set in, but with the smartphones and the fact that A3 came out in 2017, there’s no reason to believe that it isn’t 2017. And even if it were earlier than that, like 2010-2016, it wouldn’t make much of a difference in how small their age differences with Tsukkiyama are
> 
> So, there’s that!!! Just wanted any readers to know that I didn’t take this into account when I first wrote it and I will continue not to take it into account because I love this AU dearly. There will be more fics of this in the future. Wheeee


End file.
